Robin's Crisis Of Life!
by Shinji Tanaka
Summary: Perjalanan menuju pulau baru akan berlangsung. Namun, di tengah perjalanan, ombak besar datang dan menghantam kapal Sunny Go. Namun,tidak hancur. Malah Robin terjatuh dari kapal dan tenggelam. Lalu siapa yang menyelamatkannya?


Summary : Perjalanan menuju pulau baru akan berlangsung. Namun, di tengah perjalanan, ombak besar datang dan menghantam kapal Sunny Go. Namun,tidak hancur. Malah Robin terjatuh dari kapal dan tenggelam. Lalu siapa yang menyelamatkannya?

Warning : Shounen-Ai,OOC? Maybe,gaje,aneh,abal,hancur,jelek,pendek,gak nyambung, gak sempurna, de el el.

Mohon di ripiu! Senpai-senpai T^T

Please, enjoy...

.

.

.

Di kapal Sunny Go..

"Semuanya,Dengar! Hari ini,mungkin ada badai besar. Jadi,kita harus hati-hati. Baiklah, kita berangkat!" Perintah gadis berambut panjang berwarna orange,Nami.  
"Yaaa!" Ucapa semuanya. Minus beberapa orang. Seluruh kru mengerjakan aktivitas mereka. Dan Perjalanan di MULAI!

**By:  
Noki is One Piece Lover**

**Rated:  
T**

**Genre:  
Romance**

**Character:  
Zoro & Robin**

**Tittle:  
Robin's Crisis Of Life!**

**.**

.

Angin kencang mulai datang di pulau yang tidak ada pada peta. Pulau terpencil.  
"Semuanya! Ayo,cepat! Angin sudah mulai datang ke arah sini!" Ucap Nami lantang.  
"Baik Nami-swaaaaaan~!" Balas Sanji dengan gaya gaje nya itu.  
"Baiklaah semuaaaa! Kita berangkaaaaat!" Ucap sang Kapten,Monkey .D. Luffy. Perjalanan pun dimulai, mereka semua bergegas pergi dari pulau keramat (?) itu dan menjauh pergi. Stelah beberapa meter jauh dari tempat tersebut, ombak menghantam kapal mereka. Semua berpegangan dengan erat. Namun sialnya, sang Arkeologis Nico Robin, berada di dekat pinggiran kapal.  
"AAAHH!" Teriak Robin yang terjatuh dari kapal. Kru-Kru yang lain langsung panik mengingat Robin pemakan buah setan,dia tidak bisa berenang.  
" CIEN'S FLEU—bluup.."

Terlambat.

Robin sudah tenggelam. Kru-kru yang lain sangat panik dan berteriak kencang.  
"ROBIN!" Teriak Luffy,Franky,Usopp,Chopper,dan Brook.  
"ROBIN-CWHANN!" Teriak Sanji tak kalah panik.  
"R..robin.. dia kan... tidak bisa berenang.." Gumam Nami sembari menutup mulutnya,Shock.  
' Gawat! Aku harus menolong nya sekarang!' Ucap Zoro dalam Hati.

BYUURR! Zoro pergi menyelam demi menyelamatkan Robin.

"MARIMO BODOH!" Ucap Sanji Histeris.  
"ZORO!" Teriak semuanya, karena tak percaya Zoro menyelam menyusul Robin.

Di dalam Laut..

'Sial! Aku harus menemukannya! Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirinya. Selama 2 tahun terpisah, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku harus menemukannya!' Bathin Zoro yang terus mencari Robin.

Baru saja ia membathin, Zoro menemukan Robin.

'Robin!'. Zoro pun langsung menggapai tangan Robin yang lunglai tersebut. Kelihatannya Robin terlalu banyak terminum air laut. Zoro pun akhirnya menggeret Robin menuju ke permukaan. Dan ternyata, Luffy dan nakama-nakama yang lain tidak pergi, melainkan menunggu mereka di atas. Alasan mereka semua adalah "Angin masih lumayan jauh, jadi kami berinisiatif untuk menunngu kalian"

"Oii! ZORO! Ayo, aku bantu kau, bro! Berikan Robin!" Ucap Franky yang membantu Zoro. Zoro pun memberikan Robin ke tangan Franky dan menggendong Robin ala bridal style. Dan itu sempat membuat Zoro cemburu. Cemburu? Mungkinkah? Ah. Lupakan.  
Lalu Zoro naik ke atas kapal, dan Kapal pun terbang demi menghindari angin yang semakin mendekat.

Di kapal Sunny Go..

"Oii! Chopper! Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Zoro khawatir.  
"Dia hanya terlalu banyak kemasukan air. Paling,dia akan sadar sebentar lagi. Kenapa kau khawatir sekali Zoro? Khawatir mu terlalu kelewatan." Ucap Chopper menjelaskan,bertanya,dan menyindir (?).  
"TENTU SAJA AKU KHAWATIR! AKU KAN—" DEG. Nyaris saja Zoro keceplosan. Dan Zoro yakin,dia pasti ditanya-tanya.  
"Kau kenapa,Zoro?" Tanya semuanya. Zoro? Meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah.  
"—T—tidak." Ucap Zoro mengalihkan mukanya ke arah lain agar nakama-nakama yang lain tidak melihat rona merah yang menjalar ke pipi nya.  
"Hei.. Jujur dong! Jangan kau tutupi begitu.." Goda Nami. Karena hanya Nami yang bisa rona merah di pipi Zoro.  
"S—Sudah kubilang,tidak ada apa-apa!—" Ucapan Zoro terputus karena semua pandangan beralih kepada Robin.  
"nggghh.." Gumam Robin serak.  
"ROBIN!" Teriak semua senang, termasuk Zoro yang menatap nya dengan intens. Dan rasa lega menghampiri hati Zoro.  
'Syukurlah..' Bathin Zoro lega.  
"S..siapa yang membawaku kemari,Nona Navigator?" Tanya Robin agak lemas.  
"Zoro yang membawamu kemari,Robin-chan." Jawab Sanji agak iri.  
"Sanji,jangan mulai lagi!" Bentak Nami agak kesal.  
"waaah.. Nami cemburu!~~" Ucap Chopper mendadak.  
"Tentu sa—APA! T—Tidak!" Elak Nami, namun mukanya merona berat.  
sedang asik-asiknya heboh, Robin menatap Zoro yang juga menatap nya dengan khawatir.  
"Kau yang menolongku,Kenshi-san?" Tanya Robin,namun suaranya agak serak.  
"Ya. Aku yang menolong mu." Ucap Zoro.  
"Kenapa—" Belum lagi Robin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Zoro memotongnya.  
"Karena aku menyukaimu." Ucap Zoro yang mebuat Robin terkejut.  
"—Apa?" Tanya Robin memastikan.  
"Aku menyukaimu." Ulang Zoro lagi.  
"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Selama 2 tahun kita terpisah, aku sangat tersiksa. Kau selalu menghantui fikiranku,Robin. Dan aku sadar, aku menyukaimu." Lanjut Zoro panjang lebar.  
"Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang,Kenshi-san?" Ujar Robin pelan.  
"Hah? Apa maksudmu,Robin?" Tanya Zoro mencoba mencerna perkataan Robin.  
"Ah,lupakan. ... Arigatou,Kenshi-san.." Ujar Robin sembari tersenyum lembut.  
"Ya,, itu bukan masalah bagiku.." Jawab Zoro salting.

Hening..

"Robin." Ucap Zoro membuka keheningan.  
"Ya,Kenshi-san?" Tanya Robin sembari menoleh ke arah Zoro.  
"... Jadilah Kekasihku." Ucap Zoro yang sukses membuat Robin terkejut.  
"..B..benarkah?" Tanya Robin memastikan perkataan Zoro.  
"Kau hanya tinggal jawab mau atau tidak." Ucap Zoro.  
"Ya, aku mau. Kenshi-san.." Ucap Robin lembut.  
Zoro tersenyum senang. Zoro pun beranjak untuk memeluk Robin. Lama mereka berpelukan,tiba-tiba—

"CIIEEEEE! Zoro dan Robin jadiaaaaaann!" Ujar mereka. Minus beberapa orang.  
"HUAAAA! ROBIN-CWHAN KUUU~~!" Ujar Sanji menangis gaje.  
"NAMI-SWAAAAN!~~ AYO KITA JADIAN JUGA—"

BLETAK!

" Dasar Bodoh!" Bentak Nami. Namun paras nya merona berat.  
"Haha.. Dasar Koki genit! Hahahha!" Tawa Zoro kemenangan.  
"A—apa! Kau.. AWAS KAU,MARIMO! RUMPUT LAUT BUSUK!" Ucap Sanji tak mau kalah.  
"APA? KAU,. ALIS PELINTIR!" Balas Zoro.  
Dan terjadilah keributan-keributan gila di kapal Sunny Go.

**OWARI**

**Balasan review ::**

**NaNo Kid : Arigatou untuk Review nya yaa! Ah,iya. Buat fic baru yaa! Ku tunggu lohh.. ^^v**


End file.
